


Fiery Passion

by coralfuck69



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Direction, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Voltron - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: some weird pretentious attempt at poetry i guess





	Fiery Passion

on the 25 of february, on a monday morn  
was a pair of boys, far long gone  
they writhed and moaned and cried their names  
until the pleasure outweighed the pain

A hand sidled under and over and upper  
Vested in the knowledge there would be no other.  
Fingers slick with lube and musk,  
heralded the arrival of a heady trust.

On flushed skin, the ghost of breath  
A nibble, a bite, and as many might  
A whisper of love around his neck wreathed  
And at once, he saw the stars bright

With a hook and a flip  
he took out his whip  
Lay him to rest  
To put him to the test

Eager for his cock,  
Daydreams and fantasies ran amok.  
With a groan, he lay his head on the pillow,  
For parting was such sweet sorrow.

He was beautiful, that much was true,  
With skin so pale his veins were blue.  
And with challenge in his eyes he said,  
'lmaooo you cant even fuck. Go back to school.'


End file.
